


Anywhere with you (Is where I wanna be)

by ilove_soshi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_soshi/pseuds/ilove_soshi
Summary: It did not matter to Krystal at which point of her life she is at, as long as Irene is in it, it will be the best time of her life.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Anywhere with you (Is where I wanna be)

As a stray beam of sunlight makes its way through the slightly parted curtains, Krystal groaned in annoyance, mostly at herself. How had she forgotten to close the curtains fully last night? 

Trying her best to not wake the sleeping woman beside her, she slowly wriggles her way out of the tight embrace she’s being wrapped in. Just a little more and she could get rid of the obstacle in the way of a perfect morning with her girlfriend. Just a little -

“Hey, where are you going.” Irene mumbles hoarsely. Her voice could crack and Krystal will still find her ever so endearing, no matter what time of the day it is. Instead of letting go, her arms are wrapped even tighter around Krystal’s waist now as she snuggles closer, head resting on her chest. 

And Krystal no longer blames herself for accidentally waking her girlfriend anymore. She would like for her girlfriend to have more rest in the midst of her hectic promotions for her new sub-unit. But she love it more when Irene is being so clingy like this - like there’s nowhere else she’d rather be at, or be doing. So Krystal will always do what she thinks she’s good at, and that is being the older woman’s pillar of support.

“Good morning to you, too.” Krystal slurs her words as she drops a quick peck on Irene’s forehead, a hand caressing her face at the same time. Her other hand is still stuck under Irene’s weight, the reason why she did not make it to reach the curtains. But that does not mean it can’t make its way into the opening of the petite girl’s shirt, rubbing her skin in circles.

That is how their mornings together always go, and will always go. They’ve been together for awhile, and they know that they will be together for a long time. They always assure each other of it, and really, nobody who knows about them doubts that.

“I’ve got a schedule to go to. You really shouldn’t be closing those curtains.” Irene whines. She knows Krystal all too well. Closing the curtains in the morning always lead to something which will then lead to Irene being late for whatever she had planned. Other times it would not have matter, but anything that has got to do with her group’s reputation, she won’t take the risk. 

But Krystal won’t back down without trying, even if she knows all too well what this morning’s outcome will be anyway. Krystal turned her body to fully face Irene, their positions now reversed. To her surprise, it was Irene who initiated their lip locking session. She took it as an invitation to slip her hand into Irene’s oversized white t-shirt. Sure, her white t-shirt looks nice on Irene, but right now she really prefers Irene without it. When Krystal’s hand comes into contact with Irene’s stomach, she swears she heard a soft giggle escape the older woman, cutting their make-out session short. Krystal grunts when she sees Irene getting out of bed. Maybe her girlfriend just seeks pleasure in seeing her all frustrated and disappointed.

“Can’t I go with you? I can drive.” From the way Krystal is whining, Irene could tell that it was more of a statement than a question. Krystal had stopped her midway with a backhug as she makes her way to the bathroom to get ready. Or attempts to.

Krystal’s whinings and complaints have not stop ever since Irene and Seulgi’s sub-unit debuted. Irene figured out why but Krystal would always deny. Krystal absolutely does not wish to justify her girlfriend’s pride at the expense of her own ego.

Still in her embrace, Irene turns around to face her. Their bodies are now pressed together intimately, distance between them is zero. “You’re jealous,” Irene affirms as she cups the younger girl’s face in her hands. Irene brings Krystal face lower so she could let their lips meet for a quick one, to reassure her, “Even when you know you don’t need to be.”

Irene is right. Heck, Irene is always right. Krystal knows that because it’s always her whom Irene would call to offer first hand news - be it good or bad. It’s always her whom Irene would annoy in the middle of the day when she’s bored of waiting between schedules. It’s only with her Irene shares those gentle (but sometimes sloppy because they are impatient) kisses that often led to something more.

Most importantly, it is only her whom Irene always come home to. Irene always tell her that so she knows.

But the mass public don’t.

“They need to know who the real girlfriend is.” Krystal shrugs nonchalently. She has no intention of letting Irene get away with it this time round. Krystal used the term real because fans always pair Irene up with everyone else except herself. And her latest gig with Seulgi is really not helping. It really upsets her that fans are so convinced that ‘Seulrene’ is a thing. What even.

“So we are announcing our relationship to the public?” Krystal knows that Irene was just acting shock, mostly joking. But she has the tendency to tease Irene to no end. So she plays along.

“Not what I was intending, but it sounds cute. Honestly, I am tempted.” Krystal puts on a contemplating front, which earns her a light yet playful shove from the shorter girl.

“What would you even do there?” 

“Hey, that’s offensive. I believe I’m still very relevant in the idol circle.”

“And by relevant you mean all those younger idols who worship you while they were trainees and hoping they have a chance with you after they debut.”

That much is true. Even though Krystal is no longer actively promoting as an idol singer, her name is still very often brought up by the younger generation of idols when asked who they look up to. Irene would always say that it is just a more subtle way of asking who do they want to date, to make it less suspicious to fans. And Krystal had to pacify her girlfriend whenever her name came up during one of those variety shows they were watching while cuddling. Because Irene is always right.

“Now you are jealous. I feel better.”

“You wish.” Irene scoffs and rolls her eyes. She shoves Krystal a little harder this time to escape the tight embrace so that she could start getting ready the day. She could use whatever extra time she can get, ‘Monster’ make-up takes up too much time, her stylists always complains.

“It’ll be faster if you drive me there instead of waiting for manager-oppa to come by here first. And I could use some extra time.” Irene turns around to say when she assumes that Krystal is still standing right where she had left her. Then she sees Krystal’s face lighting up instantly, a grin replacing the frown she had worn just seconds ago.

“Coming!”

\\-\\-\\-\

The drive from Krystal’s house to KBS building took no longer than forty minutes. As Krystal is ninety-nine percent focusing on pulling up in the parking lot, the one percent catches Irene staring at her through her peripheral vision. 

Krystal instantly blushes. Because she remembers how Irene always tell her that she looks so hot when she parks the car. Sometimes to the extent of making her unpark the car just to park it again. It is dumb, and not eco-friendly at all, but if it makes Irene happy, she would be the last to say no.

“Are you nervous?” Irene gently questions as she puts a hand on Krystal’s unsuspecting one. If Krystal was nervous before, she’s a lot less of it now. Because Irene always have that calming effect on her. Krystal would not even attempt to lie, because Irene had put up with her for almost five years now to know what her every expression, or the lack of it, means.

“Just a little. It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.”

Krystal is feeling a little jittery and Irene knows why, so she’s not going to tease the younger girl about her excitment earlier for insisting to tag along. They have had this conversation before, once or twice when it came up during their reliving of nostalgic moments. Everyone does feel that at some point of their life, that a part of their life was better than another. It is nothing serious, it is just nostalgia.

It reminds her the years of hard work she had put in. 

It reminds her of their fans cheering for them to go on despite the fatigue and the sense of accomplishment that followed when the performace was over. 

It reminds her of the #1 they had won not only for themselves but also for those who had supported them. 

It reminds her of the kind gestures she was showered with when she met other groups along the hallway, exchanging conversations - sometimes words of encouragment, sometimes gossips.

This is also where her first iconic interaction with Irene was caught on camera. 

It was her time, with her people.

“Shall we head up? I think Seulgi is waiting already.”

“Let’s go then.” Krystal smiles as she lightly squeezes Irene’s hand that is in hers.

As they make their towards the waiting room, they could feel occasional glances on them. Some are short-lived while some lingers a little longer. But none of them is bad. It comes off more as a surprise. 

Afterall, it is Irene Bae walking alongside Krystal Jung with arms linking.

There are actually rumours and speculations of them being an item based on blurry photos and fanaccounts, but they hardly get spread because Krystal and Irene barely got any plublic appearances together, let alone any interactions. But surely that will all change after today. And Krystal thinks that is only fair that 'Krysrene' has some standing amongst fans.

Their advancement towards the waiting room is stop short as a petite girl stops them in their track. Irene recgonises the girl as Gugudan’s leader. But judging from Krystal’s expresssionless face, Irene could tell that she has no idea who that is. Until the girl decided to introduce herself of course.

“Hi Irene sunbaenim,” she started excitedly, before turning to look at Krystal shyly. Irene did not like that look the girl wore on her face, she could tell when someone has eyes on her girlfriend. But Krystal is stupidly clueless, until the girl speaks up again.

“H-hi Krystal sunbaenim! I am a huge fan of yours! My name’s Hana.” Hana bows politely but Krystal could only look to Irene, who is just watching from the side after returning Hana’s smile.

“Take your time, I have a performance to prepare for.” Krystal would run after her, but it would be rude to leave someone who might have gathered all her courage just for a conversation, whether they like you or not. This place needs more kindness.

“I’m sorry, is she mad?”

“No no, don’t worry about it. She’s just being herself.” Krystal chuckles inwardly. Irene is just too predictable and sometimes too cute for her handle. She just wishes she could wrap her in a tight hug and kiss all her insecurities away. Maybe she should do that after she ends the conversation with Hana.

“Actually, I am a fan of the both of you. As in, as a couple. There are some rumours from before, I don’t know if any of it might be true, but judging from what I just saw, I might be right?” 

Now they are laughing together. If they had debuted at the same time, this Hana girl would have definitely been one of her people too. Krystal secretly thanks the girl for her acknowlegement. Not that she needs it, but there is no harm in having more support for her relationship in this reality they live in.

“Thank you for liking what I do. And thank you for liking us. So now if you excuse me, I have some pacifying to do.” Krystal winks and Hana returns it with one of her own. Krystal bows before she makes her way towards her girlfriend’s waiting room, exchaging glances and smiles with everyone who walks past her.

“Hey Seulgi,” Krystal greets the first person she sees when she opens the room door. Her mind tuning out to Seulgi’s words as she busily searches for Irene among the sea of stylists and make-up artists. Many pairs of eyes are on her, but none of them shows surprise. They are all SM’s people, so they might have already known anyway. Or maybe Krystal’s appearance has just confirmed something for them. But honestly, Krystal had stopped keeping track on who knows about their relationship anymore. Because she just wants the whole world to know.

“Where is she?” Krystal pouts but her eyes still scanning the room for any corners she might have missed.

“If you had been listening to me speak, you would know.” Krystal did not have to look to know that Seulgi just rolled her eyes at her. They had known each other for more than ten years already. But she still turns to face the girl because she needs her information. Krystal’s eyes follows Seulgi’s gaze to a corner of the room, where Irene sits playing with her phone. A corner she had missed because she walked a little too far into the room. Anything related to Irene makes her too out of her mind to think rationally sometimes. 

Still feeling eyes on her as she walks towards her girlfriend, Krystal charmingly smiles back at them. Squeals resonated through the room as some of them seem a little too excited? But that is the least of her concern right now.

“Is it not obvious to you that this sofa is for one person?” Irene is now glaring at her. But Krystal stays unfaze, none of Irene’s glares scares her. Krystal lets her gaze lingers a little longer on her girlfriend’s face. She is far too harmless, way too soft. A softie inside and out. So sometimes Krystal thinks, why does Irene even try? 

If it is because she knows that Krystal thinks it’s cute when she tries (and the fails), then she is so damn right. 

“It is obviously for one. But we are one, right? I see no problem here.” Irene tries so hard to stiffle a laugh, but a soft one still manages to escape anyway. It tugs at Krystal’s heartstrings every single time Irene’s eyes smile. It sends jitters through her body every single time her lips curls up. 

Every single damn time, it makes Krystal want to kiss her.

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t. You want to kiss - ”

Irene did not even let her finish her sentence before crashing her lips onto Krystal’s. She returns it with as much fervour she’s getting from the older girl. Though in their own world, they are very aware of the eyes on them. A series of cooes and cheers ensue, but they don’t break away until Irene realises that her lipstick is not smudgeproof.

So when Krystal watches Irene dancing away passionately on the stage they once shared, she realises something.

It did not matter to Krystal at which point of her life she is at, as long as Irene is in it, it will be the best time of her life.


End file.
